Fictional Characters
Flipline Forumers made their own characters, called Fictional Characters, or simply FCs. Each section has the username. Click the username to visit it. Ririko's FCs These are the FCs of Ririko. Ririko currently has 50+ FCs. Julia Witherwood Julia Witherwood, or the full name, Julia Cortonith Witherwood is a human that became a demon after being cursed at certain location. Formerly an FC named Aya, Ririko heavily modified her due to boredom. History of Julia Witherwood Ririko is currently constructing Julia's new outfit. Ririko think for the name for her new FC, just planning, and she got it from one of the contestants of Mr and Ms. SPVA poster at the out of Adriel's campus then someone took the name; Ririko got ragequitted; then that person gives me a chance to use the name; but first be banned. Then she made "Julia Witherwood" as a new fictional character of hers, then she got crazy that she took that place. Ririko is currently planning about Julia's outfit, and just drew it at FC and User Art topic. But: A mod named D-Walker judged my really first Julia, but what she said? Not bad. Ririko made it as unofficial art of Julia Witherwood. But she made it better without using a pencil in real life to scan as much as she can-- just she drew it on a paint and she don't have a photoshop at that time. This time that her fictional character became popular at Flipline Forums and maybe will be the new customer of Papa Louie Series. Although, she got a big fails over her work, and got too lazy to make it again since Adriel's sister deleted the Photoshop when Adriel got a Photoshop. The fail at her first original art is that she forgot Julia Witherwood's bangs and the second one is that she forgot the necklace. Looks like she worked hard for it. Although, she might work hard for next time so that it would be more popular again. The major mistake is the boobs. It makes the forumers saying mostly "awkward" in their comments, and Ririko depressed majorly. Ririko made another update again, although Ririko don't know if Julia became famous again. Attitude of Julia Witherwood Before being cursed, her attitude was cool and carefree, honest and genius, that's what she took from her parents. Although, after being cursed, has also the same as before being cursed, but she has an evil attitude. If she has much more money (reaches a maximum of 100K), she will use it for people around her. She is mostly malicious and slightly cruel among enemies even she was cursed by an unknown batch of demons at her certain birthday. She had a quart of vampire's trait and a half of succubus' trait, the rest was just a human trait. She likes blood (or tomato juice, if necessary) and she heavily dislikes holy things, such as silver, the cross, etc. She likes demons because she could communicate them if she was bored. She was actually a dandere to the owner (Ririko), even Julien fallen at her sight, but Julia don't mind. Julia's Gallery Julia_firstappearance.jpg|Julia (FC Version), made by Ririko under first attempt. finished.png|Julia (FC Version), made by Ririko under third attempt. julia_neutralconcept.jpg|Julia (FC Version), drawn by Ririko, after the worst breakdown. julia_finalconcept.jpg|Julia (FC Version), made by Ririko under fourth attempt. julianeutral_finalconcept.jpg|Julia (FC Version), drawn by Ririko, under fourth attempt, and just in case of demons don't allow. julia_fourthconcept_main.jpg|Julia (FC Version), made by Ririko, under fifth attempt. julia_fourthconcept.jpg|Julia (FC Version), made by Ririko, under fifth attempt. julia_sixthconcept.jpg|Julia (FC Version), made by Ririko under sixth attempt. Scan3.jpg|Hidden Concept of Julia. julia_eighthconcept.png|Julia (FC Version), made by Ririko, under eighth attempt. Julia2.jpg|Julia Witherwood (Eight Concept). Julia2Revision.jpg|Revision of Julia (8th Concept). Facts of Julia Witherwood #Her birthday was the day of Halloween. #Ririko made a mistake at Julia's middle name, so she changed her middle name into Cortonith. #Julia's voice is very convincing, said D-Walker, and Julia sounds gothic, said CarloandDoanfan, at Sounds/Voices topic. #Julia was based off from Ririko's past FC, "Aya". Involment in the Tourneys In WafflesFana!'s FC Tournament, Julia won over Tiffany (15-7) in the first round. Will Julia beat Luke in 2nd round? Julia's Past On she was a kid, Her real parents were killed by one of the five most wanted terrorists named Krokodillo Tolentino at October 30, 1989. Later on, she moved to one of mother's friend's house to be Liana's orphan. So then, Emilia worried about Julia being abused by her parents in 10 years, so at October 30, 1999, Julia left the house for her own journey. Now Liana and Leonardo worried about Julia, cried. They started posting "MISSING: JULIA CORTONITH" everywhere, and they never found Julia since they've posting it. Julia, got cursed at exact midnight of October 31, 1999, same time that Julio got cursed. Julio Blackwood Julio E. Blackwood, or in the full name, Julius Aaron Enigma Blackwood is the male counterpart of Julia. Malcolm Lackee Malcolm Landicho Lackee '''is an FC of Ririko. Malcolm is a shamrock fan and likes to dance like Job around. Malcolm likes anything nature. Facts of Malcolm Lackee PeppermintLeaf made a tribute for Malcolm. Jenna McEvans '''Jenna Xizzle McEvans '''is an FC of Ririko. Facts of Jenna McEvans Hella made a tribute for Jenna. Jang Kom Kang '''Jang Kom "Jacob" Kang is an FC of Ririko that was made during Julia Witherwood's birthday. Facts of Jang Kang #Can be called as "Jacob", "Jang Kang" (generally and preffered), and "JK". #Tried to shut Ruby down as an official challenge. #Jang Kang likes shining his head. #Jang Kang dislikes gothic people. thenin10domastur 's FCs Alex Davone Alex was an FC made by thenin because he wanted another person to be able to answer questions. Alex is a self-proclaimed athlete, and at the age of 13, he thinks he can make it big in the world. He loves to skateboard and annoy thenin. He is best friends with Bobert Lewis, and he was best friends with thenin until something happened that Alex and thenin refuse to tell. Bobert Lewis Bobert is thenin's 2nd FC, based off of his fish. Bobert is a fish, but can communicate with humans. He loves fish food, trees, and caramel. He hates cats, and will do anything to get away from them. He is very prideful of himself, even writing a poem that proclaimed he was awesome multiple times. He is best friends with thenin and Alex Davone. Papl's FCs Madison-Lil This was the first ever FC Papl created. It was actually based off of one of her friends from school. She has a playful attitude and she loves to go shopping. Papl still needs to update here. Her first appareance was as a customer worker in Papa's Wingeria. Papl KitKatExtreme This was an FC based off of Papl herself. She name her fictional self because she didn't want to reveal her real name. Nickito's FCs Donald Donald is a ventriloquist. With his trademark dummy, Skullface, he tours the Papaverse in a similar manner to the Romanos. He hates everyone and is usually very violent. Zane Zane is a sleeper. He was fired from Papa's Burgeria because he was sleeping on the job. Sometimes, Zane will sleepwalk to the nearest Papa's restaurant, and wake up from the smell. Zane will sleep up to 20 hours per day, although his record in a row is 30. Keith Keith is very musical. Once a member of Scarlett and the Shakers, he quit so he could spend more time with his brother, Dwayne. However, he still makes a living as a musician. He can play piano, guitar, and most percussion instruments. Dwayne Dwayne is Keith's younger brother. He is one of the youngest FCs. His dream in life is to become a chef when he's older. He's well on his way, as he's already the home cook. Ximon Ximon is the best (and only) exterminator in Papaverse. He appears when there is bugs so quickly that some say he teleports. Others say that he has a sixth sense for bugs. Still others say that he's just lucky. But all agree that he is crazy. Avery Allober Avery is a rude FC who can fly. He loves rubbing this in other people's faces. When his mother was pregnant, she got too close to radiation, so Avery and his twin sister Haylee got superpowers. Haylee Allober Haylee is a kind FC who can copy other thing's powers. She loves using this to help people. When her mother was pregnant, she got too close to radiation, so Haylee and her twin brother Avery got superpowers. Dr. Cookie's FC It is comfirmed by Dr. Cookie that he has over 300 Fcs. Most of them being different food fans Yoshi Dinosaur's FCs Tim Jones Tim is 19 years old and has a job at two of Papa Louie's restaurants - Papa's Hot Doggeria and Papa's Cupcakeria. He is one of Papa's highest quality chefs in the Cupcakeria. He has worked at the Cupcakeria for a little over a year. The customers love his food, especially Matt Neff. Matt has ordered 20 meals from Tim and loved every one of them. Tim's most known feature is his ed tie. The tie has been in every one of his outfits since Christmas. Tim even served Papa Louie in his tie. He has also entered himself in an FC tournament on the Flipline Forums. He won his first match to boom, created by Forum member Pikachu Fan. The rest is undecided, but lost to his next competitor, Jake created by Dr. Cookie. Honeyrulz's FCs George A famous cricket player from Tastyville's tastness. He is all-rounder. His records include soring 100 on 26 balls, making tastyville tastness team be the current leading team, and champion. He is the best player yet in the flipverse. Birthday: 7th of August, 1989 Julien Brother of Julie, a wizard, fall in love with Julia. Sally Girlfriend of Big Pauly, she eats and eats and EATS and... Simon An old berry-fan scientist who works at FASA. Eun Chocolate obsessed korean girl Xol Father of Xtwins Xandrea Mother of Xtwins Julie Most famous FC of honeyrulz, very intellegent. Rehan a playish guy. Plaser Agent of Mars Gergig Ruler of Mars Johan A jester ElectricAngel's FCs Miranda Miranda or Mir for short is a porcelain doll that is 128 years old. She was brought to life from the creator to resemble her daughter. She has a happy-go-lucky personality and is a huge risk taker. She is also very bipolar and acts conceited. Her favorite foods are mushrooms and candy. She owns a scythe named Rocky and it is her prized possession. She has feelings for Christopherson, but shows her feelings in weird ways. She has the closest relationship with Vincenz, knowing him since childhood, but she treats almost anybody as if they were her friend. Vincenz Vincenz was originally created to be Miranda's servant, but the two have a strong bond that they are practically siblings. Mir calls him Singapore because she found him there after being separated for years. He was made three years later being 125 years old although he looks twelve. He has black hair that goes to his shoulders and is a shota which gives Mir the idea to baby him. He is known to act like a kuudere around Miranda, but secretly wishes that she would play with him like how they did when they were younger. He still acts mature because he wants to be respected. He is also very fond Christopherson usually calling him "Superior". He also owns a sword named Neptune's Bird. David David or better known as Taffy is one of the only human FCs 3angels has. He is a rich Welsh boy with a younger twin sister Bernice. He is known for being mature and being so normal that he is ignored by many. Katherine Katherine or known as SaiYu is a cat/human hybrid. She belonged to an ancient clan of cat people, where she was a candidate that was supposed to fight to marry the second son of the King. She gets banished one day for going against the tradition of fighting for her husband saying she should be fought for. Her name now is a pun SaiYu Nara (means "Good Bye" in Japanese) because that were her last words before leaving. She is a haughty girl because she grew up as an entitled noble. She also tries to act as elegant as possible and takes impossibly long naps. She treats Oliver as a brother because she saved him one day. She also really likes skittles. Cassle A young human at the age of twelve. She loves science and the idea of discovery. She wishes to be a scientist when she grows up. Now she likes to expiriment with the other FCs, but she cannot study their inside anatomy so she can only collect data through observation. Oliver Born with the name Reuben or known as Oliver through his friends is a human/beast hybrid. His name is Reuben because he was the first son his parents had. He grew up with a scarring childhood of being bullied, siblings that needed more attention than him, and a weird phase where he had to live in the circus. He now lives like a pirate because they saved him. He really likes lemons. Because he was so shy when he was younger he now acts outgoing, thinking that he would be like that if he had a better childhood. He also looks up to SaiYu because she saved him one day. He gets along with Mir because they love doing weird things together. He worries about his family and is very emotional, but he tries to hide this. Christopherson Better known as Chris, Christopherson is a human that carries his guitar everywhere. He is known to be charming, but serious. He likes Katherine and he does not know that Mir has a crush on him. Marikit This is 3angels4life's most undeveloped character and has potential to be deleted and replaced. In August 2014 she has been replaced, but it is unsure who yet. Random Guy FC created because ElectricAngel uses him a lot in mini skits to interact with her or her FCs. He is supposed to be a random person passing by. He is known to be a jerk because he puts down EA and her other FCs. Passerby FC created to counterpart Random Guy. She is the voice of the common person. She passes by like Random Guy, but she isn't as rude as he is. She isn't as used as he is Moose_Related's FCs Lire Lire is a decent ballerina that competes at contests against other teams. Amy Amy is considered as "gentle" to most people, but she is a spoiled child when at home. Olive Olive is a rich girl who has everything. She wouldn't miss going to the mall every weekend with her cheerful friends. Riley Riley is a peaceful and serene girl. She likes reading books in the serenity of the library. She also has interest for cloudberries. Calli Calli is a fancy-type girl. She has an immense level of being neat and clean. She is also Riley's older sister. Lemon's FCs Jeremy B. Hampsphire Jeremy B. Hampsphire, or Jeremy Barrionix Hampsphire, is one of Lemon's 30+ FCs. He is Lemon's first ever FC. Peaceful teenager who was the lost 4th child of unknown parents. Loves reading and catching bugs. Worker of Cupcakeria with James and Willow. Favorite Holiday is Halloween. Birthday is on October 31, Halloween's Eve. He never made up with somebody, and since he has 4 parents (adoptive and biological), he has unequal feelings. Sometimes deals with problems, and is the closest to his eldest brother Andy. *Loves bugs. *Dislikes very bright things, but not normal bright. *Likes Easter second. *Lemon changed his name from Japee to Jeremy. *He never really liked to be born on Halloween's Eve. Weegee's FCs Luigi Luigi is a boy that loves chocolate and color green. Samara (comming soon~) More FCs COMMING SOON~ TjWoddle's FC TjWoddle has 2 main FC's * Gwen is a goth girl * Sara is a lesbian who is dating Kristinne (Almei's FC) PeppermintLeaf's FC PeppermintLeaf has a FC named Malika. She's a hatter, and loves tea. Sonic The Hedgehog's Main FC Jennette "Jenny" Hedgehog is Sonic The Hedgehog's Main FC. However, that isn't STH's first FC.